The complexity of a wireless telecommunication network, for example a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) network, or a long term evolution (LTE) network, makes it difficult to accurately analyze, test, and optimize network parameters and equipment.
A first solution is using computer simulations with manual configurations for the network parameters, but it has no realistic results. Moreover, it is very difficult to implement.
A second solution is performing field testing. Field testing is typically performed using a mobile diagnostic terminal to capture base-stations signals, as the mobile diagnostic terminal moves throughout the network region. To optimize and test system parameters of a wireless telecommunication network, numerous performance field tests are typically necessary. In other words, each time a system parameter is changed, a new field test must be performed by using the mobile diagnostic terminal to collect new field test data. Such repeated field testing is time-consuming and costly. Furthermore, the channel conditions in the network are constantly changing, and thus the reliability of repeated tests under changing field conditions is low.